


Glossary for Symbiosis

by nutmeag83



Series: Sherlock/Stargate Fusion series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Glossary, See part 1 of the series for the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: This is the glossary for the story Symbiosis, Part 1 of this series.





	Glossary for Symbiosis

Here’s some info if you’re not hip on Stargate knowledge (info is taken from the Stargate Wikia). If I haven’t explained something adequately in the story, let me know, and I’ll add it on here. I know the ‘verse so well that I forget what other people don’t know.

**chappa'ai** – Stargate (see Stargate below for definition)

**Jaffa** – (pronounced “Juh-FAH”) Soldier-slaves of the Goa'uld, the Jaffa are humans who have been genetically modified to be implanted with larval Goa'uld symbiotes. Jaffa have a great sense of honor and nobility backing their oppressed history.

**Goa’uld** – (pronounced "GO-wah-oold" or sometimes "Goold") A race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Several species can serve as hosts, including humans and Unas. They are also extremely egomaniacal due to their genetic memory and the adverse mental effects of the Sarcophagus technology. Goa'uld means "god" in the Goa'uld language. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Goa%27uld>

**kree shac, shel nok** – bite me

**mai'tac** – damn

**mandeen** – Tok’ra stringed musical instrument (I made this one up)

**mikta** – ass

**SG-#** – the designation for any of the stargate teams that go through the stargate to explore the worlds connected to Earth through the gate system. SG teams are usually a mix of soldiers and civilians with advanced degrees. SG-1 is the first, most utilized team. The first few SG teams see a lot more action and danger than the later ones, which are predominantly scientific/archaeological in nature.

**SGC (Stargate Command)** – The main hub/overseer of the Stargate Program, located at Cheyenne Mountain (old NORAD site) in Colorado. It is headed by a USAF general.

**shal'nok** – goodbye/good luck

**Sharak** – the symbiote/host unit. (I made this up because I needed a short term to use.) Sharaki would be the singular individual in a Sharak unit (either the symbiote or the host).

**staff weapon** – The Ma'Tok staff is a high-power, anti-personnel energy weapon used by Jaffa. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Ma%27Tok_staff>

**stargate** – aka, chappa'ai, aka, “gate.” A portal created by ancient humanoid aliens (The Ancients) that transports people and objects almost instantaneously across the galaxy using wormholes. The activation looks like this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUqfJot4deo>. To dial a planet, you must dial the 6-chevron address of the planet you’re going to, plus the chevron symbol of the originating planet (point of origin). <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Stargate>. If you’re really interested, watch this 4-minute vid on Stargate 101: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-lu9XIj4pY>.

**Stargate Program** – the military program started by the U.S. Air Force back in the ‘90s when the stargate on Earth was finally re-opened for the first time since Ancient Egypt. It is peopled by soldiers and civilians with advanced degrees, some work on SG teams and others who stay on base in research or security capacities. After a few years of its inception, Russia found out about the program and demanded to be included. Since then, the SGC has slowly included other countries in its forces. While the Earth teams are still mainly American, other nationalities pop up from time to time. The Atlantis base in the Pegasus galaxy, however, is much more international. This is probably due to the addition of an multinational oversight committee that calls more of the shots in later years, rather than the USAF.

**System Lord** – The System Lords are the dozen or so of the ruling class in the Goa'uld hierarchy, who function as the leadership of the Goa'uld Empire. Usually the System Lords assume the persona of a god and rule many worlds by force through their armies of Jaffa warriors. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/System_Lord>

**Tau’ri** – Earth humans. The Ancients and Goa’uld seeded the galaxy with humans from Earth millennia ago, so there’s a need to differentiate between humans in general from humans specifically from different planets.

**tek'ma'te** – friend; also a greeting for a respected friend (I appropriated this one a bit. The original meaning is closer to master, but there is no word for friend in the Goa’uld/Tok’ra dictionary that I’ve come across.)

**tek'ma'tek** – Friends well met; we come in peace; be welcome

**Tok’ra** – (pronounced “TOKE-ruh”) The Tok'ra are a group of Goa’uld symbiotes who object to the ways of the Goa'uld and more specifically, the System Lords, deriving their name from the Goa'uld words "tok", meaning "against" and the name of the Supreme System Lord Ra. Unlike the Goa'uld, the symbiotes only take volunteers as hosts—most often those who are sick or injured—and do not suppress their minds, allowing both entities full consciousness and control over the same body. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Tok%27ra>

**Tok’ra tunnels** – The underground bases and the networked crystalline tunnels by which the Tok'ra conceal themselves from the Goa'uld. When the Tok'ra arrive at a new planet, they immediately move beneath the surface and grow special crystals which bore through the ground, forming tunnels. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Tok%27ra_tunnel>

**transportation rings** – Transportation rings are similar in function to Stargates, but only transport matter across planetary distances, either on the planet itself or to ships in orbit. When activated, a number of rings rise from the floor or drop from the ceiling, surrounding the object and converting it to energy. The matter stream is then transmitted to a similar set of rings (or the rings themselves simply move where desired) which reassemble the object. In order to prevent damage to people or objects during reassembly, the matter at the destination is swapped with the matter at the departure point. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Transportation_rings>

**Zat gun** – full name, Zat'nik'tel; a handheld energy weapon designed by the Goa'uld. It is one of the most common weapons utilized by the Jaffa and Tok'ra and is sometimes used by SG personnel, especially when a stun weapon is needed. One shot will incapacitate a victim and cause immense pain. A second shot will kill them. A third shot will disintegrate the victim and their clothing. It will also disintegrate small inanimate objects with low densities, leaving no visible trace of their existence. <http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Zat%27nik%27tel>


End file.
